


Idiot Boss

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [63]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Cussing, F/F, don't at me for that, ew heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Isn’t it great when the first time you get along with your worst enemy is when your boss does something so astronomically stupid nobody can not laugh at them?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Idiot Boss

Isn’t it  _ great _ when the first time you get along with your worst enemy is when your boss does something so astronomically stupid nobody can  _ not _ laugh at them?

Before Catalina de Aragon and Anne Boleyn were  _ always _ at odds with each other, constantly fighting over job awards, raises, and their boss’ attention. Their boss always seemed to get a kick from their arguing over him, and encouraged it even.

They took it as interest, but he was really only interested in the car fight that always ensued between them.

The biggest moment was when they were planning his birthday party and they were both practically clawing at each other to head the planning. Nobody in the office dared to interrupt them after the last time when both of them rounded on that person and proved how terrifying they could really be when they worked together.

It’s only a year into this madness, and hostile work environment when they start to realize that maybe he’s not so great.

It’s when he fucks with Jane Seymour, a mutual friend who has tried many times over to get them to get along for longer than zero seconds. He’d been flirting with her, much to both of their annoyance, but they wouldn’t be mean, not to Jane.

Jane had kindly turned him down, aware of her very competitive and sometimes cruel friends liking of him.

He did not take that well.

He blew up in her face, and everyone else in the office watched as both Aragon and Boleyn’s faces changed to pure outrage as Jane curled up and cried after he left, because she was a gentle soul that couldn’t take that much yelling.

Aragon and Boleyn looked at each other, deciding that they could deal with each other for a little while longer to help their friend.

_______________________

Catherine bumped into Boleyn, this time on accident, Boleyn (Anne she told herself, calling her Boleyn in your head won’t help the anger)

Anne looked up annoyed, before faltering at Catherine’s genuine apologetic expression.

“Sorry.” she muttered.

“S’fine.” Anne mumbled.

They both stood there awkwardly as the office peered over their cubicle walls in astonishment as they didn’t proceed to attempt to murder the other.

Eventually they just walked away from each other and pretended like it never happened.

______________________

Their boss a few days later heard of this momentous event and walked over to them, and immediately riled them up, wanting them to be fighting again.

And it worked like a charm.

For about three minutes when Anne suddenly stopped arguing with Catherine, a strange look on her face as she realized that she was just manipulated. This sudden change caused Catherine to stop as well.

“What?”

  
“What do you always call me?”

“A bitch?”

  
“No.”

  
“Whore?”

“No.”

  
“ _ Manipulative _ bitch?”

“That one, I’m manipulative, so you could say that I know the most about recognizing the signs that someone’s manipulated me.”

“Yes. Why?”

“Henry just came into my office and said that you’re the one who told the whole office about my….mother.”

_ “What? No I didn't!” _

Catherine’s face changed in surprise.

  
“I don’t suppose he told you anything about me recently?”

___________________________

Now both of them were pissed.

The office watched, entertained, as both the women stormed over to his office, ready to tear him apart. The door opened briefly, and surprise lit his face as he saw both of them together.

Then the door shut.

  
All that could be heard was furious yelling, and screams of terror.

_______________________

Henry then chose to drive his company car out for the weekend, wanting to ‘blow off some steam’ or in better words find new girls to toy with.

And then he wrecked it.

Because he was very much drunk.

When he came into the office the next week he went straight to his office, knowing all his subordinates had already heard of his incident.

The most shocking thing occurred that day.

“I hope he gets fired.” Catherine muttered angrily to Anne.

  
“Really? I was going for a -  _ maybe he’ll die a fiery death _ \- but hey.”

Then they looked at each other and laughed.

Later that day higher-up’s came to visit the office, and Henry was very confused as to why he needed to pay them money for the car he destroyed as well as the reputation of the company when he decided to drive while drunk.

His confusion spread like wildfire through the office, and Catherine and Anne were there as Henry walked the higher-up’s out, whispering to each other conspiratorially. When asked by Henry what they were talking about, they both replied with an innocent  _ ‘nothing’ _ and walked away, giggling.

A truly terrifying sight.

_____________________

Turns out that when Henry isn’t involved the two can get along great, like a house on fire.

They ate lunch together, sat next to each other during meetings, Anne texted Catherine when she got bored and Catherine occasionally (everytime no matter what) responded.

When someone decided to mouth off to Catherine, Anne appeared (like the  _ tornado _ she was) and told them off, with Catherine adding in occasionally.

When someone said something rather cruel about Anne, Catherine would make a comment that would spread like fire within the office and suddenly that person had a rather cruel rumour roaming about them.

It was an interesting turn of events to say the least.

And obviously it got more interesting.

____________________________

Three months later Henry was  _ fuming _ because it was the talk of the office how weird Catherine and Anne were with each other.

Flushing when the other complimented them, stuttering, nervous even.

It was strange.

Anne and Catherine sat next to each other, being far more giggly than before. Under the table Anne suddenly grabbed Catherine’s hand, blushing profusely. Catherine looked over to her with wide eyes of surprise. She grinned and held Anne’s hand the entire meeting.

When they had to get up they reluctantly let go of each other, not forgetting how the other’s hand felt in their own.

_______________________________

Another painful month of pining Catheirne decided to take a new approach.

Which consisted of storming into Anne’s cubicle, demanding that she stand, and kissing her. Depending on what happened she would walk away and pretend everything was fine and normal.

And by depending, she means she’ll decide in the moment when she’s going to pull away.

Anne had been calmly doing her work, typing away at that computer when Catherine suddenly barged in, clearly nervous.

“Stand up.”

  
“Wha-”

  
“Stand up!”

Anne stood at the desperation in her voice, and just before she could ask what the hell was going on Catherine slammed her lips onto her own.

Anne hummed in surprise before kissing back fiercely, from there it got……...heated. After fifteen entire minutes of making out (Anne was now sitting on her desk with Catherine pinning her there, don’t worry Anne was a willing hostage) Catherine finally pulled away, panting heavily.

Anne’s fingers dug into Catherine’s work shirt, her legs wrapped around Catherine, keeping her in place. They breathed heavily against each other, Catherine dizzy from the taste of Anne’s lipstick.

And then Catherine pulled away and made intense eye contact with Anne, and walked away.

_______________________________

Yeah, that didn’t fly.

Anne took a moment to breathe before storming after her, yelling about how she couldn’t kiss her like that and just walk away.

They ended up having a huge argument about it until Anne lunged forward and kissed her.

And that was how Araleyn came out to the office.


End file.
